1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electro-magnetic decoy-launcher ammunition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Previously proposed electro-magnetic decoy-launcher ammunition presents difficulties in manufacture as regards the loading of the decoy charge, at least with small-size ammunition. The charge has to be transferred from its transport container into the ammunition, and this operation is a particularly delicate one, if it is desired to retain fully the structure and functional arrangement.